


Moonlight pride

by semisweetsoul (semisweet)



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweetsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my claim at <a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/"><b>drabble123</b></a>. # 2 Moonlight</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moonlight pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at [](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble123**](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/). # 2 Moonlight

* * *

Kevin opens his eyes and for a split second, he fears the worst.

Waking up next to Chad is a luxury he can’t afford, not that he wouldn’t. They had the talk and it led nowhere. Well, he talked and insanely blue eyes penetrated his gaze, then a low voice said sorry and long soft fingers caressed his jaw and lips touched his lips and he didn’t remember what the question was.

Kevin sighs and realizes that the moonlight, silver and bright, invades the room. It’s not morning yet.

Chad is asleep next to him, and it is enough for Kevin to be surprised, gladly surprised. They never spend the entire night together unless they are drunk and unable to do anything but grab each other, have sex and fall over asleep.

The light draw shadows on the still and slender body. Kevin feels some pride invading him, he’s not supposed to see this body naked, he’s not supposed to know its curves, how firm are its cheeks let alone be the one allowed to play with them.

Yet he is and despite everything, it feels good for Kevin’s ego to know he’s having sex with so many girls’ fantasy.

  



End file.
